


I Did it For You

by Epyon



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Crying, F/F, Healer Lisa Imai, Knight Hikawa Sayo, Neo Fantasy Online (BanG Dream!), POV Hikawa Sayo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:21:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28454550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Epyon/pseuds/Epyon
Summary: “Sayo!” ‘She cried out. Lisa? What is there to be sad about? Tears of joy should be the only tears streaming down your beautiful face. As i lay on this bare, unforgiving, dirt, what did I do that deserved me to see you cry?
Relationships: Hikawa Sayo & Imai Lisa, Hikawa Sayo/Imai Lisa
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	I Did it For You

_‘It’s cold. Where am I? What was I doing? My chest hurts as if its been crushed. There’s uneven weight on it. Was my armor missing in some spots? My gut hurts as if there’s a hole there, burning me the longer its there. I can’t feel my right arm. Was it missing? No, there's something still there, but I can’t move it to confirm. It feels like, my life is being drained by the ground I lay on. As if it’s absorbing my life to feed its unquenching thirst. Something wet hits my face. A drop, followed by multiple, as if a sign of a potential downpour. Bitter? Was rain supposed to be bitter? There's some sniffles and some cries. What, who is it? My eyes, weakly open and a can see brown hair. A white and green robe hovering over me. She calls for me?’_

“Sayo!” _‘She cried out. Lisa? She sees me awaken, but her face, she’s distraught. Her makeup is being washed away with tears of sadness. Why? What is there to be sad about? Tears of joy should be the only tears streaming down your beautiful face. Her weight was on my body not caring for the crimson stains that intrude on her robe.’_

“Sayo-san, Ako is glad you’re awake. Waaaaaaaaaahh!” ‘ _Udagawa-san? You too?’_

_‘My eyes wonder over to her and I see Minato-san and Shirokane-san. They too reflect the sadness that seems to permeate right now. Strange, was I missing something? Was not aware that something has happened?’_

“Sayo-san…..we’re glad….we found you.” ‘ _Found me? Was I lost?’_

“That was rather reckless of you Sayo. I expected you to be more rational about this.” ‘ _Rational?’_

“Why, WHY? I told you…not to worry….I was going to be fine…you didn’t have to do that?” ‘ _Lisa cried out her statement. She was choked up, I can see it, and she was hurting so bad. I wonder if it had to do with me. Or her bandages. Bandages? Ah, of course. Now I remember._ ’

_‘Lisa was on a mission for medical supplies. I was eagerly waiting for her when her party returned. Something went wrong. They were panicked, bloodied, and had nothing with them. Supposedly some criminals attacked them and stole the supplies and killed some of members. I was scared. Scared that Lisa was one of them. I hurriedly scanned the area to locate her and found her badly wounded. Barely conscious, I called out to her and held her. You told me you were okay. Told me not to worry. How could I not? Someone, some people did this to you. You sensed my rage and before you lost consciousness, you told me to not seek revenge. But, I felt I needed to. Otherwise this anger, this craving for blood will eat away at me. It was….it was my duty….to our people…..and most importantly…to you.’_

_‘Searched high and low for the scum that dared to harm you. When I found them, it was a camp full of them. A good mix of physical and magic users. They even had control of beasts in the camp. No matter. My skills was enough and matched with my fury, I’d make sure they won’t breathe a single breath of air ever again.’_

_‘The battle was rough, they were more organized then I had anticipated. But that didn’t stop me. Everyone here had to die. Was I reckless? Yeah, I was. Taking unnecessary shots wasn’t part of the plan, but it didn’t matter. My armor and shield can protect me. One by one they fell, beasts included. Didn’t matter how they died, as long as they’re dead. Cuts, slashes, impalements, burns, beheaded, I fought and fought and fought. Slowly, they began to fear for their lives. Made it easier to kill. Easier to see the despair. Easier to see their life leave them. In the end, the camp was wiped clean. I made my way back, but somewhere along the way, my body felt heavy. Soon, I collapsed and everything went dark.’_

_‘My body felt light now. The weight lifted and I begin to feel a faint warmness. Something trying to pull me back from the deep recess of purgatory. I regained myself and look to see Lisa healing me. Some flasks of medicines are out. She’s still fighting back her tears. I reach out to her and hold her cheek.’_

“Lisa” ‘ _She clasp my hand with hers, that warmth I love so much passing into mine._ ‘

“Don’t worry, I’ll save you.” ‘ _She said shakily but with a confidence.’_

“We’ll look around and see if there’s any danger lurking nearby.”

“Yes….lets make sure….we have a….safe way home.”

“Yes, we’ll let Lisa take care of Sayo.”

_‘The three leave to do as they said. Minato-san had to be pointed to stay behind the other two. Knowing her, she might just stray away from them if not carefully watched. Some time, past and I feel like my life was returning somewhat. Lisa was so focused and I can tell she worked hard to improve her efficiency. It would normally take a bit longer than it did to make enough recovery to move. My arm had feeling in it again. Her face relaxed a bit, I assume she’s seeing progress in her work.’_

“Sorry.” I weakly said. “I wanted to….get those that harmed you.”

“I know, I know. I love how righteous you are and how much you’re willing to protect me. But you didn’t need to go it alone, idiot. Sure, they wounded me, but those heal. If I’d lost you, that’s something that would never heal.”

“…….” ‘ _I couldn’t say anything to that. She was right. I could’ve been the reason for her pain. I was foolish. I lost my typical composure, but I was a fool in love with such a beautiful angel. No one would blame me for acting so rashful. Suddenly some rustling quickly approached.’_

“We need to get out of here Lisa-nee. Big touble!”

“Huh? I just need a little but more then we can get Sayo on the wagon.”

“No time Lisa. We leave now. Rinko got the horses ready to go.”

“Okay, Yukina help me carry Sayo. Ako, protect us there.”

“Roger!”

_‘They pull me up and carried me to the wagon. I’m not heavy, but I forgot who was carrying me. Lisa was hurt still and Minato-san isn’t particularly all that strong physically. They did their best and we got to the wagon. I can hear yelling nearing us. It seems those criminals had backup. I must protect my team. I must protect Roselia. I must protect Lisa.’_

“Give me my bow.”

“Huh?! Sayo, you’re in no condition to fight.”

“Just rest Sayo-san. We can handle them with my dark ummmm eye, I’ll instill true terror to our enemies.”

“No. I’m the frontliner of this party and I’m fighting. This is an open wagon, theres room. Shirokane-san, Udagawa-san, and I will fight them off. Lisa and Minato-san will drive and switch support as needed. If we make it out to the pastures near town, they won’t give chase.”

“Wooooow! You’re injured and still can think up of a plan. You’re the coolest Sayo-san!”

“As expected of you Sayo.”

“Okay…ummm….who’s driving first?”

“C’mon, Yukina can drive first. Make sure you just follow the road Yukina. I’ll try to heal Sayo some more before they make contact.”

“Understood.”

_‘We all get on and take off. The ride was a bit rough, but we needed to do what we can. We got in position and as soon as the first group revealed themselves, we struck. Spells from Shirokane-san and Udagawa-san provided good area damage, to take out their groups. My arrows took care of strays from the pack. I knew I need to be quick and precise otherwise they get off their attacks. Putting into account the cast times of our spells and my current condition, it was a challenge but nothing I can’t handle. Lisa and Minato-san switching was near perfect. As expected of childhood friends. Lisa kept our mages replenished with mana, while Yukina kept us buffed. It was a long chase and in the end, we broke free from them. Everyone cheered and we were able to slow our pace down returning home. I was tired. I laid out which worried everyone. I gave a small smile to let them know I was okay. Lisa reached down and began her healing spell again. That warmth again, it feels nice. I begin to feel drowsy. I begin to close my eyes. Rest, that’s what I need. I’ve did what I needed to do. I protected Roselia. I protected Lisa.’_

**Author's Note:**

> My 2nd SayoLisa fic in a week. I have more and they'll probably be part of a series. In fact, Cat Ears might be added as part of the series considering its a moment in the SayoLisa relationship. Idk, just know I got some more ideas.
> 
> Sayo is my best girl.
> 
> Lisa is impossible to hate. Unless you just have something against gyaru types. But Lisa is just different.


End file.
